


Café Noir, a bitter taste & a sour outcome

by KadLimibren



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Confrontations, Detectives, Drama, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kda, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadLimibren/pseuds/KadLimibren
Summary: A desabused and bitter detective is hired to find evidence toward KDA sensation & diva Evelynn. As he drags through the dirt of a band he despises, he find himself confronting his own darkness to the one he sees and what is the true weight of consequences, where love and justice get drag under the mud by the sour and bitter taste of reality.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Kudos: 9





	1. Sight of the beast

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in my head for a long time, I must warn readers that outside of my awkward use of english, this story is not sweet and does not "stan" KDA characters, nor does it aim at making them look like shit. I just want to explore the idealisation of characters and the implication when people make their bubbles in a white or dark colour. It is also a self expression about my own feelings toward Evelynn so... Yeah it is just messy, I just hope it can be entertaining at least or give some good fuel for the people who are into theses characters.  
> I am not sure how to properly lead this story but I think I will try to give different point of view as the story progress.

The roaring never stopped, cars always going through their seemingly endless motion through the multiple road surrounding the building, the wonderful touch of a city becoming big too fast and growing ring road like a child would grew hair in a grotesque manner. Dedan didn't mind one bit, it felt like a comforting touch to his hear as the 3rd pill of the day popped from its medicin and melted into the fresh water, only clean sight in his room for whoever would have the strange idea to come in his office. No, the endless car felt like a somber but at least alive mass that would keep him in touch with the reality, never letting his brain down too far into thoughts that his meds had to blurr so he could be at least a bit efficient at his job. It felt like a cliche, but maybe lone detectives like him who didn't work with an agency had to be tortured to accept a solitary lifestyle where their days aimed to find often the worse into people life. Dedan couldn't really give a shit about the outlook of his working life as he only chose this job when opportunities made him realize he was good at it and it was the easiest way to get money without selling his soul to some cannibalistic corporation waiting for people to enslave themselves and be dried up to the bones. Instead he sold it to his own dark thought and his twisted feelings toward life, not the worse deal in the world in a sense but he wish he had the taste for alcohol so he could drown himself in it after a hard case and not feel the pain coming with it.  
Self pain was a mistress who was too bothersome to keep when every client made him dive deeper into the madness that is the human spirit, where love and hatred fuck each other so much he couldn't know at one point if people were just too dumb to realize they didn't love or if love was just the most resiliant liar ever made. Celebrities were shitty people, normal people were shitty people, poor and rich alike, parents or singles, young or old, whatever nationality or culture they had... They was nothing who could keep people from going into the lowest part of hell, no protection, no divine reward for a life peacefully held every day. An awful conclusion to taste truly, but again, at least it gave him a job.

One client only today, he didn't expect them to have money to pay nor to be reasonable enough to see the worthless outcome from their demand, he expected to loose way too much time for what would be basically a dead case right from the start but he could not spit on money at the moment and maybe this story could give him info about others things at least. Selling secret info to jornalists wasn't something he felt shy about, if anything it almost become his secondary activity when cases were rare.  
So he looked at his phone, time indicating that it was far too late to go out and try to have a taste of the sun from his window as snow began to fall through the sky, a sorry sight considering it was certainly poisoned from the pollution staining its city and that this part of the town was so lifeless it had no heat to keep the white vail from propaging through the ground. The weak knock at his door finally came, his legs working immediately to open the door and go right into the action.  
He just knew that her name was Maria, his brain already made the tasteless though she was an idiot from the tanned skin she got from artificial means and the way her platine blonde her contrasted with a make up far too heavy and glowy to feel harmonious, still she seemed more dignified that his petite world made her to be as she walked calmly into his office, head a bit down and lips only opening to form a weak "Hello" before she sat on the old broken sofa that faced his desk. His office was small but minimalist lifestyle didn't make it claustrophobic, just empty of any passion as he noted her clothes made sure to reveal her generous chest or the outline of her thighs. After some usual commodity, Dedan made the bet the reason she contacted him was for a boyfriend.

"He disapeared 4 years ago."

Bingo, who would have thought? Not him, writing with attention on his notebook what felt like a TV episode he saw too many time during his sunday nights. The man was a boasting, tough looking idiot who cared more about appearances and fame than getting his life together, Maria certainly went out with him because their need for superficiality and look matched after a life of party tainted their romantic view about a partner. Still, she seemed to have loved him, this fool, as she didn't forget about his existence nor did she rip or threw away the pictures of them being together. If Dedan had stepped down one instant from the artificially built throne he mad as he judged her, he would have seen two smiles that seemed sinceres and a picture that showed a past far warmer than just the idea of two plastic doll aiming to be at the top shelves of a party.  
The guy name was Nacer, Nacer loved sports, woman, partying and alcohol. Dedan already categorised Nacer before Maria had any time to explain that his passion for celebrities came from a dad who failed its musical carrier and was never able to be honest toward a son he showered with fake stories and the need to be the biggest dick guy in town. Nacer thought he needed to be as big as his father claimed to be, and so he would often try to get him and Maria to hang out with stars who would attend the parties they were in. All in all, a shallow prospect for what was already concluded as a shallow life but still, Dedan couldn't figure out yet what was the reason of her coming four years after the vanishing of who she claimed as the love of her life.

"I was in a psychiatric hospital... They claimed I was mentally unstable from drug uses."

Drugs in the party? Again, how surprising, Dedan could smell the outcome of this story from a mile away, drugged crazy girlfriend left out by her shallow idiotic boyfriend when she became crazy. But why did she became crazy then?

"He never visited you?"

Maria blinked a bit at his question, her lips trembling a bit more as Dedan waited for the expected "No".

"He couldn't... I was declared unstable because I claimed someone made him disapear. A woman."

Well, that was a bit different at least, the girlfriend who couldn't accept that her boyfriend ditched him for another girl , maybe more famous or with a larger cleavage he thought, Dedan bias never stopping toward his client.

"A woman?"

So he expected Maria to ask him to search about this woman.

"Yes... This... witch..."

Dedan had see the crazy ex act before but in an instant, his attention refocused on the way Maria looked as they pronounced this last world. The witch was pronounced with spite or hate, no, it was a mixture of fear and... something else, something he didn't expect to hear. Maria twitched on the sofa, legs bottling up as her hands gripped on the opposite arms, her eyes looking on the side as if the boogerman itself was about to appear.

"... Not a witch. A devil... A beautiful devil."

Beautiful wasn't a praise either, fear was in her tone when she pronounced the word, it was a sincere and terrified praise. The atmosphere in the room shifted, from an empty and uncaring look, Dedan began to feel a weight growing around his shoulders as if the thing who seemed to delicately crush Maria throat from saying anything was now looking at him. The detective didn't want to give much care, to let even an inch of empathy go back into his heart but there was a fragility in this women eyes, something was off.

"He went with her while I stayed with other people, we were both trying to hook up with some famous musician that night... It felt like a dream, that he could approach her and I didn't know what to think at first. I wasn't even jealous of her... I... I was jealous of him."

She didn't cry, Dedan expected her to cry, he even felt insulted that Maria continued to make a mockery of his presomptuous stereotypes toward her, this woman was trying to steel herself and be strong from the rush of emotions that was going through her.

"Nobody expected her at this party, she is always deciding on her own where she goes and when, she was the most famous person to have and suddenly we saw that she was here... So of course he... He took the opportunity, she was surrounded by a litteral hords of people aiming to get her favors. I could tell from looking at her that she was above all of this... but... Nacer he... It worked? He went along with her, and it felt surreal. Like it was not logical, I am not even sure he really believed his luck but here they were... His hand on her hips, her... The way she rolled, the way she turned back at me with theses eyes, so sure of her action, like she knew she hooked him and... she hooked me."

Dedan's silence finally broke.

"Can you tell me who is this person?"

His brain began to unlock the gears, his curiosity betraying his patience as he needed to understand more, thoughts now turning inside his head. When Maria answered with no name and just a heavy silence, he pressed forward, as if the pressure around them felt heavy enough that he though having this name would make it disapear. That it would make sense, that it would be this usual case he always had.

"I mean, you must have talk about her when he disapeared didn't you?"

Maria showed a pained look, biting her lips as she almost choked up a nervous laugh from the memories flowing through her eyes, dignity still strong enough to not cry or shout up, her resolve to let out the beast that wrecked her life and stole her lungs by the fire of luxure still intact.

"Of course I did", she followed, "It is why I got labelled as crazy, it is why he disapeared in smokes and clouds, it is why my story is covered in darkness... Because it is her, because it is what she does."

He hated it, how she didn't sounded crazy when she talked about this unknown person, how Maria didn't fit any usual boxes he liked to check, how this woman felt like she encountered a beast and survived, and now she wanted to make sure to face it and reveal it to the world. He hated it because when she said her name, when she finally let the cat out the bag, he didn't saw her as crazy, he didn't blink thinking he didn't knew this name... He knew it, he hated that he knew it but he did knew it, and because he knew it, instantly, even without any proof, he knew a part of him trusted Maria story.

"She is in the radio everyday now. On internet too, on the television, poster, everywhere. She is a member of this band named KDA..."

Maria took a final breath as she relaxed her hand, accepting her fate as she finished to open to a detective who felt like he saw the gate of hell opening right in front of him.

"Evelynn... I think the person responsible for my partner disapearance is Evelynn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cheesy end for this intro but I hope I will follow through this work and finish it properly. I don't expect a lot of chapter, it is more like a lot of set-up to go on one specific event. I hope I can flesh out every characters, be it KDA members or theses originals ones, to make them feel organic and not manichean.


	2. Nuage de brouillard in your coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something feel wrong, but again, what is "wrong" when it come to Evelynn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter feel a bit melodramatic in the tone, it is normal, as these two characters are seen as hypersensible in my eyes, their reactions and feelings go through this motion.

One step further than the last, feet stepping on the ground so fast that she looked like a satyr taken by the joy of nature, but each movement followed another in a controlled and coordinated scheme which betrayed the stern education Kai'sa received as a ballerina. Mixture of boiling emotions and rigid control, her body didn't break a sweat even after she pushed it past her normal routine, her own spirit tormented by thoughts she couldn't proceed by word alone. Dance was the natural expression of her heart, her arms contracting its muscles as she didn't feel any pain no matter how sharp the points her feet took, her body was stiff and yet to the untrained eyes, she felt as free as a fly.

Classical music had a large variety of tone, while dancing teached her to be strict on her body and loving toward the aesthetic of the movement, it was the sound of the music that made her realize that even centuries later, the bullet point of rage, love and despair could be conveyed as easily to the new generation through the notes theses artists left. It was easier for Kai'sa, expressing her anguish through the dance, breaking the barrier of the tongue by letting her body express itself, allowing herself to be reckless until she could finally settle down and accept to tackle the issue at hand. Why did it feel so hard, why was she having doubt toward people she considered as family, as the ones who allowed her to stretch the boundaries of the world and fly further, higher than anything she could have hoped?

Kai'sa gracefully fell on her toes, her weight finally coming down to bite her sour legs as she took a deep breathe, finally allowing her body to rest so her brain could take over the matter at end. Like a well oiled machine, she grabbed the water bottle on the ground and drank its content while sitting on the ground, her back against the wall. She was only wearing her black dancing short and bra, a rare sight as she would normally feel a bit shy to let her skin be exposed for people to see but no one would be here at this hour and she couldn't take the heat of clothing. She needed to feel the cold touch of the ground on her sole, the biting touch of the wind through her ribs, to have her hands touch the concrete wall to still feel connected to the world and not to her worries. She didn't put the heater on and she knew Ahri or Akali would scold her if they came her to train their routine right after her.

A cold tear of sweat finally ran down through her back, the picture of akali pouting face as she would enter the door contrasted with another darker one, the elephant in the room as she took her head in between her hands, sighing at her own discomfort. Why did she fell scared? If anything, she should be happy, it should be something she should support and be happy about, hell she even had small doubts at one point that this situation was going to happen. So why? Why did it feel like something was wrong?  
Why does the words of Akali reasonated heavily in her head as if she told her in person she was dying? For her a precious sister, an incredible support, a living sun full of innocence, reckleness, honesty, confidence and curiosity... Why did it hurt to hear her express her love toward Evelynn? If anything, no one in the world seemed to be more fitting to do this to Evy than her, Kai'sa trusted Evelynn's appreciation toward her but she always kept a natural distance toward others and if she had to carefully think about it, the only other person to be that close to her would be Ahri.  
Did Ahri know? Was it something that even Seraphine grasped before she did? Why was it making her restless, almost like something was choking the air out of her neck, a dark and thick snake making its work on her insecurites.

"What are you doing you idiot..."

She looked at the ground, her toes curling up while she bucked her knews toward herself, strongs arms wrapping around her legs as if she needed her own strength to protect her body to crumble under an unknow pressure. The painful reminder of this picture in her head, the look of akali blushing and the courage in her shaking voice as she took her hand and blurted out her feelings with such eloquences that no rapping sentence could even compare...  
At something so sincere and beautiful, at something that is apparently shared by the both of them... Why did Evelynn looked so cold and terrifying?  
Why did Evy looked like something terrible was happening?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evelynn was far from a ghost when it came to the press, the scrutiny of the public eyes made peoples far more talented and determined than Dedan make research about her. About her past, about her lifestyle, what she thoughts, her plans.  
To no avail.  
She had carefully crafted her web to make it so every information about her had been available from her own schemes and it always ended up as plain as it could be, the info she let people gather had no value to a detective, it painted the picture she wanted them to see. When one had money and some power, it was more easy to actually control the information about your past and bride the talented one who could cut through her trap. Her fans didn't make it any easier, the influx of information was far too heavy on the internet and on the street, the clever choice of Evelynn had been to create a mixture of uninteresting details but also let rumors go wild about her and never police it. Sure, there was its fair share of conspiracy theory, aggravating claim of her supposed crimes and amateurish fake pictures of her at place she wasn't... But it made it even better to make the fog thicker and impossible to cut throught.

Dedan didn't expected much to begin with, he had heard enough about evelynn when he would read the media to know that she was one of theses stars who knew how to play the game and handle it perfectly, working with journalists allowed the detective to have a small pool of informators and trusted partner that he could ask for help when he needed to start a case. But with Evelynn, everything was too big, too over the top, too blurry, too easy to think you had the bait taken only to realize you never had a bait in the first place. Three of his connections confirmed that having clear info on Evelynn was almost impossible when it came to the press, if he had to start his work toward this case, Dedan needed to think differently.

"Drop Evelynn, don't be caught in her pace, search another way of working on this."

He drank down the water glass with closed eyes, letting his mindset reset itself for a moment before letting his thoughts finally explode.

"Don't focus on her, focus on the guy. Pin down what you can about it, and then from here, work toward your target."

Yes, talking always made it easier for him to think, to reasure himself that it was not a deadend when he decided to took Maria's case. To know what Evelynn truly was, he needed to first reach the most concrete thing he had about her... Her presence to the party where Nacer disapeared.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talking always made things look easier when it came to communication, for Kaisa it was only one of the numerous tool she could use to convey and understand emotions.  
She often didn't need words where bodies could tell far more than anything, it is why her and Evelynn slowly reached what she felt was a sincere friendship at one point. Evelynn could be silent for hours but Kaisa would never mind as Eve always made her body langage be as direct and honest as one could be, when they were together and silence showed itself, it was from a common accord. If Kaisa loved dancing as it was a part of herself, Eve loved to create a connection through her gestures and look so the way she engaged toward dancing was closer to Kaisa than one would think.  
Kai'sa was instinct, Eve was reason, if Akali would always have silly or 'novative' (from her own words of course) ideas and if Ahri would always aim to create an universe through what Kai'sa would propose to them, Evelynn would almost never say anything. Because Evelynn would see the deeper reasons that came from Kai'sa ideas, and if the diva ever made a comment, Kai'sa would always trust Evelynn that her well thought suggestion followed the feelings she made into dancing moves.  
And because Kai'sa was instinctive by nature, because she was a sincere person at her core, she would see when Evelynn was not her usual self. The one she had around them.

The evelynn she saw felt like a different person, a darker veil that engulfed her so easily that Kai'sa couldn't believe her own instinct for once, as if what she knew of her instantly became void.  
It had been only for a fraction of a moment but she couldn't shake it off, she had connected to Eve so much through silence that while Akali words reasonated in her ears, Eve's reaction hammered in her heart.  
Something was wrong, she didn't know why and what made it worse is that she didn't know what to do nor if she should even talk about it.

For an instant, Kai'sa felt the feelings she had escaped from years ago, alone and lost, but never would have she thought it would come from her own family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure I wrote the end of this chapter as well as I should but I am happy I was able to write it nonetheless.


End file.
